1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ultrasonic medical measuring apparatus which can observe various functions of blood flow and blood vessel action at a body surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is possible to know a cerebral circulation characteristic (cerebral blood vessel characteristic) which can effectively predict a cerebral blood vessel defect such as cerebral arteriosclerosis or the like by making the blood vessel characteristics of carotid artery clear. In order to make the blood vessel characteristics clear, it is necessary to know not only the blood pressure and blood flow speed of the carotid artery at a position to be measured but also the blood vessel diameter and amount of blood flow.